


unpolished work 4

by our--beginning (p_3a)



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 [4]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Accepting Parents, Coming Out, Gen, gay hanamura yosuke, teddie is there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_3a/pseuds/our--beginning
Summary: prompt: Yosuke comes out to his parents
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke & Hanamura Yosuke's Father, Hanamura Yosuke & Hanamura Yosuke's Mother
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995847
Kudos: 13





	unpolished work 4

Considering Yosuke had taken so long to come to this conclusion himself, it was pretty surreal that he was considering trying to articulate it to other people.

The logical place to start was with his parents. He shouldn't even _really_ be nervous. They'd always been… really chill about everything. He suspected part of them felt guilty about forcing him to move around so much, and wanted to make up for it. But they were also just cool parents. No amount of guilt could explain why they let Teddie move in, after all. That was just pure _being chill_.

But somehow telling them he was… probably, maybe… gay… was…

This was the third breakfast in a row that he'd come downstairs with every intention of being like _hey, mum and dad, I'm gay_ , but he'd chickened out every time so far and it was looking like that might happen now as well. His mum had come down and was making food, and his dad was reading the paper, and the words just… weren't coming out.

Suddenly his dad said, "so what is it?"  
"H-- Huh?"   
"You've been staring like you have something to say," he said, with a smile. "So what is it?"   
"Um…" Yosuke stalled. "It's nothing."   
"Sure."

They lapsed into silence.

"It's not good to keep things inside, you know," his mum added, just as the eggs she was frying hit the pan. She had to shout over the extractor fan - which maybe made it seem slightly less heartfelt. "You know we're always here if you need anything."  
"Thanks, mum," Yosuke shouted back. "I'll-- I'll let you know."

He turned his phone over in his hands.

"A-- Actually…" The sound from the frying pan had settled down a bit, so he didn't have to raise his voice as much. Which was good, because if he'd had to he probably would've lost his nerve. "There is something."  
"Yeah? What's up, Yo-chan?"   
"Um…" The childhood nickname made his cheeks burn, even though no one was here to hear it. Teddie was still in bed, the lazy lump. "I-I'm… um, well… recently I've been thinking, and…"

His dad met his gaze evenly, making him shrink down. Damnit, why was this so difficult?

"N-- Never mind."  
"You sure?" His dad raised an eyebrow. "It seems pretty important."   
"W-Well-- yeah, it-- um, well, but…"   
"Take your time, son."   
"Okay…"

Yosuke took a deep breath.

"I've been thinking lately and I think that maybe, um… I'm maybe not, um… so… there's this-- um, at school, and…"

To their credit, his parents waited it out.

"I think I maybe, um… might be… not… s-straight?"

His dad nodded, listening. When he realised Yosuke had nothing else to say, he smiled. "That's great, son! It's important to figure these things out."

Yosuke was almost mad. That's _it_?

"Y-- You… aren't mad about it?"  
"Why would we be?" his mum asked. Her back was still turned; she needed to focus on the cooking…

"I-I dunno, I thought it'd just-- You might not have grandkids and-- I-I'm already weird, people are just gonna pick on me more…"

Yosuke's dad put his paper down and folded his hands on the table, looking Yosuke in the eye. "You might be right about some of that, son. And I'd be lying if I claimed it hadn't crossed my mind too that the people out here might be cruel to you about it. It wouldn't be the first time they cast you responsible for something beyond your control."

Yosuke felt his ears turn pinker. So his dad knew about the bullying…

"But I want you to know your mother and I decided long ago that inside of these walls, wherever we live at the time, will never be a place that's hostile to you. You're our _son_. Your place in this family is just as important as mine, or your mother's. So if you're gay, then we're parents with a gay son, and that's that. If anything has to change, then we'll change it."

He offers Yosuke a little smile. Yosuke feels it catching. His mum slides the dishie of fried eggs and rice under his nose, then sneaks a kiss onto his head.

Yosuke can't even bring himself to feign teenage embarrassment at the kiss. He's just… He had no idea his parents had thought about this so much, but it makes sense now.

They really care about him. Deliberately. Not just-- incidentally. _On purpose_.

"Ah man, I'm gonna cry," he half-laughs.  
"Not because of how bad my eggs are, I hope?" his mum quipped.   
"No! You-- Gah!"

Everyone laughing together as Teddie, roused from the dead by the smell of food, finally loped down the stairs to join them… it definitely wasn't the worst way for his coming-out to end.

**Author's Note:**

> i always like to imagine yosuke gets his sense of humour from his mum.. i'm sad i didn't write much of her in this one


End file.
